Metal Gear Solid: Children of Inception
by Mr.Anomaly
Summary: Hal Emmerich leads Philanthropy alongside Sunny fourteen years after the events of MGS4. Together they must form a new group to stop, "The Relics", a group of soldiers still bent on utilizing SOP, no matter what it takes.


_(Note to Reader - I enjoy small chapters, therefore I applied it to this fan fic. Most of the following will contain spoilers from most of the MGS series.)_

**Chapter One - Who Were the Patriots?**

The halls bustled with activity aboard the Prospect, a decommissioned naval gunship drifting idly fifty miles off of the coast of Japan. Despite its dreary and dilapidated look, the ship emitted the sounds of soldiers and civilians alike shouting a number of different things as they picked the vessel clean of most of its interior technology. While some simply removed parts from computers, others found their priority in the abandoned weaponry lying upon the rusted floors.

The aforementioned actions are all a part of a process known as "Purging". After the events in which nanomachines became obsolete thanks to a group known as Philanthropy, the world became a crippled shell with nothing to show for its technological efforts other than sending millions of nano-reliant citizens into a severe withdrawals. The technology that was once mainstream had been removed from civilization leaving a scar that had not healed since the year 2014, the year was now 2028 and the recoil from past events remained in full effect. The objective behind purging was to remove potential items of note that could be used against the country that produced it. It was more paranoia than anything else, but most governments and world powers didn't see The Age of Inception as the age of risk.

The sun had nearly set when the rambling of hundreds of soldiers aboard the aged ship had simmered down to a dull roar. Most had taken the time to take a break from the purge to eat, nap, or even observe the setting sun across the ocean. All of the soldiers carried no rank upon their garments or any sign of service answerable to. Any other country's vessel would generally find this threatening had it not been for the last fourteen years of ceasefire and worldwide delirium.

"Fifty-seven hard drives and not one bit of salvageable information…" Said a young female voice from the captain's quarters. "…I am starting to wonder why you put me on your calling list, if there isn't any work to be done here." The door was left open, yet not a single soldier stepped in the quarters. Had someone walked in however, they would find two individuals: General Terrance Roberts, and sitting across from him was a woman known only as Sunny.

The General stood upright and rigid, as if he was going to have to answer to someone at the drop of the hat. Sunny watched his posture and smirked before looking to the sun giving its last glows through the window. The sun remained one of her favorite things to see. It reminded her that there are still some things in the world that simply won't change, no matter what; and as she pushed a few strands of her ash grey hair from her eyes her attention strayed and returned to the General once more.

"The deal was, I get a call about usable hardware and salvageable software, and Philanthropy makes it nice and neat for you guys at the big office to place into a more secured system." As she said this, she removed a broken hard drive from a pile of others stacked on the Captains desk and waved it. Water seeped from its edges and hit the shag carpet. "You can't keep calling me for things like this." The hard drive dripped in the silence-filled room.

"Sunny, it is within your spectrum of skills to have something on this ship working." He replied in one breath.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

Sunny rolled her eyes and looked to the window. "Don't stroke my ego so you can come back to the president with good news."

The General followed Sonny's stare to the window and gave an annoyed sigh. He had dealt with Philanthropy for over ten years now, any situations or meetings had usually been tend to by Hal Emmerich. Just recently, Sunny became a more reliable asset to the Inception by becoming the leading mind behind the Purge Project. What was simply an idea to gather the last remnants of vital information for paying countries became a tedious chore; usually revolving around the states and less of other countries.

"How's your uncle?" The General asked, not looking away from the window.

"He's fine…Back at base with John." And as she said this, she began to worry about Hal.


End file.
